


Read for me

by ShahKiertai (aboxfullofocs)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxfullofocs/pseuds/ShahKiertai
Summary: After reuniting with V, you really wanted them to read for you, but you had other plans than just hearing them recite poetry (smut, nsfw, contains sims pics reenacting the scenes).





	Read for me

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by a twitter post.
> 
> I would like to thank @heaven-on-a-landslide at tumblr for the amazing help they gave me with this. They did an outstanding job proofreading this and made this fanfic just… perfect. Thank you so much.

You had been separated.

Since this all started, you and V had found yourselves working together more often, weeding out the roots of the Qliphoth. And in the coming weeks, you’d seen yourself falling more and more for that man to the point it became physical between the both of you. Hurried kisses between missions and small games of trying to get a release before Nico came bursting in.

You were always drawn to the vulnerable and the broken, and that look in V’s eyes, that desperate cry for survival, it drew you helplessly to him. You wanted so desperately to love and protect him.

Dante had always told you that this weakness of yours would get you killed one of these days. He had no idea how right he was, for you’d die for V. And these days, it was more V’s plight making you draw your crossbow and daggers and hunt demons, than anyone else’s.

Oh, yes, you also liked his sassy familiars, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a cat person with a soft spot for Shadow.

Griffon, however, could eat your entire ass. You had no idea what drew such a rivalry towards the bird. You loved the bird, it was hilarious, but you also wanted to throw a blunt heavy object at it.

You adored fighting with V. You complemented one another so well - him from afar with his familiars, you quickly getting up close with crossbow and daggers in hand.

This was the usual arrangement. But after a run-in with a Behemoth, you were separated. V had been thrown off a roof, quickly followed by the avian familiar. You had to fight alone with the help of Shadow, who remained by your side, most likely under its master’s command. You just hoped that without the big cat, V would be alright.

The battle was a harsh one, and you had lost a weapon on the Behemoth’s back. You just hoped Nico could get you a new dagger, the same way she made the Devil Breaker, and perhaps upgrade your crossbow. You were thinking of electrifying and freezing bolts.

Yes. That would be nice.

Nonetheless, with the large cat by your side, you made your way to street level, hoping to find any trace of V. As you approached a clearing, you noticed the area littered with a horde of exterminated demons, those unlucky enough to run into the warlock.

“Yo! Van Helsing!” You instantly recognized the voice and looked skyward, arms crossing as Griffon flew above you. He’d taken a liking to call you that, and you weren’t sure if he meant it as an insult or a compliment. “You’re alive! And you have the cat with you!”

“Not getting rid of me that easy, birdie! Where’s V?”

“Shakespeare? No idea! Though it’s kinda cold around there. Still cold… colder!” The bird screeched. “Oooh! Freezing!”

You stopped, pinching the bridge of your nose as you turned around.

“Getting warmer!”

Was that piece of shit seriously going to play that game with you? You shook your head and continued walking, Shadow calmly following you. The bird continued flying over you, yapping now: “Warmer, getting warmer!”

“Hotter!” Griffon yelled cackling, and you stopped.

“Oh! Boiling hot!” It added.

“Seriously?” You lifted your hands looking at the bird. If you weren’t down one weapon already, you’d throw your crossbow at Griffon.

Stopping in your tracks, you looked around. A smile crossed your lips and you folded your arms.

“If the doors of perception were cleansed, everything would appear to man as it is - infinite.”

Cane in his hand and legs crossed, V sat idly by the windowsill of one of the crumbling buildings nearby, patiently waiting. He seemed well, though you sensed the strain in his voice, the exhaustion in his posture. You made your way into the building. It looked mostly intact. Or at least the ceiling or the floor didn’t look like it would fall under you anytime soon. You approached the room where V sat.

Green eyes drew you in and you smiled at him, causing the dark-haired man to grin softly back at you. In the time you two fought together, you had been able to gain trust from the mysterious wizard. What pleased you most, however, was drawing small expressions from his usual stoic demeanour.

Idly, he pushed back his bangs from his eyes, only for them to fall again, framing his features under the light. As he did, he turned back to the pages of his opened book, always reading, always watching. He could appear distant, but you knew better that he was always alert, attentive, but yet reserved.

“Are you alright?” You asked, approaching him and placing a hand by his side. He looked up at you.

“Yes,” he answered. With a slight wave of his hand, the two familiars set off to patrol the area around the building. You placed a small peck on his fingers and he lifted a brow with peaked interest as you turned around.

Your eyes fell upon the couch in the room. The piece of furniture looked remarkably intact. It was a small living room: one table, one couch, a dresser and several paintings that had fallen off the wall. The two of you could rest there until the girls returned. There was a phone on the table and you instinctively walked up to it, checking if it worked.

It did. You could call Nico, you thought.

However…

“You look exhausted,” you continued, removing your coat and crossbow. You placed the crossbow over the table, followed by the large retractable dagger.

V pulled his legs inside the room and hopped off the windowsill. Closing his book, he watched you jump onto the couch and lay yourself down, pulling at the neck of your shirt. He propped himself up with his cane.

“As do you, Wanderer,” he pointed out, using the nickname he’d opted to call you by. It fits you, V had remarked.

“It’s not everyday I fight a Behemoth on my own,” you chuckled. “You left me fighting alone.”

“I trust your capabilities far surpass that of a small demon,” he taunted you as he turned his back on you. “I had… prior arrangements.”

“Doesn’t sending them out strain you?” You asked. “I mean, I don’t truly understand how this magic familiar thing works, but you left Shadow with me. Doesn’t it strain you to keep her fighting without you around?”

“I am fine, rest assured,” V leaned over the sill and looked out into the city streets again.

He opened the book.

“What form of arrangements?” You pried. He looked over his shoulder at you. Those beautiful green eyes locked with your own, only briefly, but enough to draw desire.

“I needed to catch on some reading.”

He was tired. You could tell.

Yet…

That voice, that mellowed-out sultry voice, like soft velvet under the light, drew you in with such desire, that it prompted you up from the couch.

You made your way to him, and once again, V looked over his shoulder at you. As he returned his attention to the pages of his book, you stopped right behind him, leaning in over him, your chin inches away from touching that shoulder. You wished to take in his scent, of ink and magic. You reached your hand forward, touching the book. He did not draw back, though you felt his body lean back against yours. Just a slight brush.

“Read for me?” you asked.

“Pardon me?”

You were so close to him, your face inches from him, your breath in his ear. V’s green eyes widened and you felt that jolt of want against you, his body flinching, a soft tremble. As he licked his lower lip, you felt a rising heat from the base of your spine. When he looked away, his breathing had picked up pace, and you could feel your own pulse quicken.

You were both alone. A moment’s respite.

“Read for me,” you asked again, a soft whisper into his ear.

Again, a pull of his lip.

“Is there… anything you’d like me to read?”, he asked, flipping casually through the pages.

“That one,” you smiled as you placed a finger over the page.

The illustrations were those of lovers and Cupid.

“I walked abroad on a snowy day, I woed the soft snow with me to play,” V started. The timbre of his honeyed voice, soft and velvety, filled the otherwise silent room. You closed your eyes, taking in the intonation of his sweet voice.

“She played and she melted in all her prime, and the winter called it a dreadful crime.”

You didn’t move from behind him. Your bodies were close enough that you could feel the soft shifting of his as he tried to adjust himself. He was not moving away from you, but adjusting into you, as if seeking your warmth.

“What is it men in women do require? The lineaments of gratified de–!” He gasped, startled, closing the book.

Your lips had made their way onto his neck, where you gave him a playful nip with your teeth. You continued to tease him, followed by soft, feathery kisses along his goose-pimpled skin. It wasn’t the first time your lips touched his body. And it certainly wasn’t going to be the last.

“Wh… what are you doing, my little Wanderer…” V asked, his voice deliciously faltering.

“Want me to stop?” You asked, a touch of maliciousness to your voice. Your fingers were now just barely grazing his. He didn’t answer, though you felt the silky breath he expelled.

Taking it as a hint, you placed another kiss on his neck, making your way up to the lobe of his ear. With your tongue briefly brushing the lobe, your hot breath in his ear, you gently nipped. A sharp intake of breath from him.

“Go on,” you said, a playful lilt in your voice.

“The lineaments-”

“From the start,” you coyly interrupted him, gently brushing aside his hair, “or I’ll stop.”

He looked back at you, smirking, his brows raised in question. He held your gaze for just a second. Those beautiful lips of his parted, so inviting, so enticing. But if you kissed him now, you’d only quiet that lovely voice. Then he smiled, pulling on that lower lip and turning to the book once again.

“Oh, I see,” V grinned with understanding. “What is it men in women do require? The lineaments of gratified desire. What is it women- ah…”

Your hands had travelled to his vest, and you were slowly, teasingly pulling it off his shoulders, letting it hang loosely around his arms.

“-wo-women do…. in men require…? The…. lineaments of gratified… desire…” His voice was breathless now, faltering ever more so.

You planted a soft kiss on his shoulder, your hands pulling him closer, closer still, until you felt the warm friction of his body against your own. Sweeping gently across his alabaster skin, your fingers traveled down the flat of his stomach, making small circles until they found the waistline of his pants. Your other hand was moving towards his chest.

“Abstinence… sows… sand… all over,” he continued, a tremble, a whimper in his speech. He leaned his head back onto your shoulder, his jaw now helplessly ajar, his eyes closing briefly in growing ecstasy. You continued your exploration of his body with slow, methodical movements of your hand, while the other worked at removing his stubborn belt. With his back arched and hips coiling towards the movement of your hand, his pitch travelled further down an octave. Unwilling to give up, he continued reading.

“The… ruddy limbs and f-flaming… hair: but… desire…oh goodness… gratified, plants fruits…. of l-life-” he gasped, bending forward as your fingers snaked their way down into his crotch. There, your hand found the gradually hardening form, wrapping your fingers around it and giving it a teasing stroke. He moaned, breaking the verse apart.

“Again…” you whispered into his ear.

“Curses… you are impossible…” V gasped, your hand stopped.

You smirked as he tried to gather his thoughts. You were enjoying this far too much.

“Abstinence sows… sand all over, the ruddy… limbs and flaming hair: But desiiiah-” he moaned when you resumed your ministrations,  “-re gratified, plants… f-fruits of life and…  beauty there…”

You chuckled, moving your other hand to meet the one tending his growing excitement. The buckle of his belt finally gave way under your persistence, and his pants fell down around his feet.

You felt him shiver against you. He closed the book and set it on top of the windowsill, trying to hold himself up.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” you said, smiling coyly from behind him.

“Th-the look of love alarms,” he tried to continue, gasps breaking through his shaking voice. Your right hand continued working on his arousal. while your left reached back to grip his ass. “Because… ‘tis filled… with fire…”

You smiled, rubbing your thumb against the tip of his shaft with each slow and deliberate stroke.

“Go on,” you cooed him. With each gasped word of V’s poetry, you felt your own excitement growing achingly stronger.

“Hmm,” he tried with increasing difficulty to recall the rest of the poem. “Shall…win the…”

You removed your hand from his pent up arousal.

“Y-you’re stopping?” His voice came to a hurried needy gasp.

His body sought your touch as he met your gaze. Coquettishly gazing back at him, you undid your own belt and let your own pants fall to your feet.

“You missed a verse,” you teased him, putting your middle finger in your mouth, grinning at him, never taking your eyes off his. The index finger followed next.

His eyes widened as he slowly bit his lips. You watched the glaze of lust flash through those beautiful green eyes, for he knew what came next.

And he wanted it.

He looked away, softly panting as he tried to recall the rest of the verse, his mind clouded by desire. You could sense it in him, for you were also burning with anticipation. To see him so unhinged, so ready to be made undone, vest clumsily hanging off his arms, pants around his feet.

His pale skin glistened with a soft flush of arousal. Only you had seen this man like this, so primal, so carnal, so human. Only you knew the soft pants and moans that would escape from his lips, and you wanted to hear them among the lace of his poems.

“The look of love alarms, because ‘tis filled with fire,” he whispered, low, for your ears only. You slowly slid your finger out from between your lips. As you lowered your hand, the finger found its way to that soft, tight hollow between his thighs. Ever so slowly and carefully, your finger slid into the engulfing warmth.

V moaned into you, his back arched against your body as he chuckled with a low rumble of his voice.

Dear lord. That man, exquisite and impossible, was enjoying himself with this devious game of yours. He would be the death of you. He and his sultry voice.

“But look…of soft deceit, shall win…the lover’s hire…”.

He groaned and panted as a second digit slid in, followed by a third. You eased your fingers in, gently pressing and exploring the edges of his warmth. His gasps and moans becoming more hurried, unbridled. He moved his hips to meet your fingers, taking one hand to touch your face. Your free hand keeping him pressed against you, but you moved it back to his length, palming that cock and caressing it in rhythm with your fingers inside him.

“Uhhh…soft deceit and…idleness, these are beauty’s… sweetest dreams…” He moaned, eyes closing.

You pulled him closer, grinding your hard length against his legs. You took in his warmth as your fingers continued to explore, finding his sweetest spot. You pressed deep and hard into his prostate, your other hand pulling the arousal from his length, and he moaned, once again unable to complete the poem.

Radiant and graceful, V arched his back against you. He let his head fall on your shoulder as he lifted his hands, fingers running through his raven-coloured hair. Ink splattered and his hair turned a ghostly white as he came undone, right there, beneath your hands. Each shameless moan and cry, a sweet symphony of velvet, honey and malted whiskey.

You felt him come down against you, a sound outside catching your attention, prompting you to look through the window. You grinned as Nightmare fell onto the street below, clearly confused as to why or how had it been summoned. With the tension partially broken, you laughed as you kept drawing V from his high.

“I’m thinking you’ve had enough now, my dear” you chuckled and turned him around so he was now facing you.

He wrapped his arms around your neck, and on his own volition, spread himself for you. So open. So willing. So… lascivious.

Despite your growing hunger, you guided your tip to his entrance with a measured pace, holding it just outside, for one delicious moment. With a single slow thrust, you buried yourself completely inside him.

V moaned your name and you silenced him with a kiss, your lips finally meeting.

Quick, needy thrusts took him. Your tongue met his as you relished in the sweetness of that warm, sinful mouth.

You placed your hands on his hips, breaking the kiss, holding him under you. He took one hand off your shoulders and pressed it against your chest. Edging on the brim of madness and desire, he let his head hang back, allowing himself to be completely ravished by you.

His warmth enveloped you, welcomed you. His muscles tensed around your length, pulling the pleasure out of you, his hips bucking to meet yours.

You gasped, now so close to the edge. Drunk with desire, you were addicted to this man, driven utterly mad by the mere thought of him.

Quicker, harsher, you were begging for him to pull you in, to accept every insatiable inch of you. As his hands wrapped themselves around your head, your neck, seeking some form of leverage, he took you in, allowing you to draw your pleasure from his very core. Thrust after thrust, pulling moans and gasps amidst languid words.

“I’m so close V…” You warned him.

“Come with me, my fair Wanderer,” V whispered into your ear.

And just with that, with those very words, you found yourself over the edge. You moaned into his snow-white hair, your hips bucking forward and into him. Your vision clouded, sounds muffled around you.

The pleasure overcame you. A sweet release. V pulled you closer, his nails digging into your back. Pressing against you, he greedily rode your pleasure until the peak of his own high. With eyes closed, back arched, a silent moan trapped in his throat, this sweet heavenly creature came completely undone.

Grace and beauty, pleasure and magic, honey and velvet. Every detail about this man was poetry, even his climax. And without abandon, you took it all.

As you felt yourself come down from your own high, you buried your nose in his hair, taking in his scent. The two of you remained in your embrace, basking in the afterglow. You chuckled into his soft milky hair, gently kissing it, trailing kisses down to swollen pink lips.

“I love you, V,” you whispered to his ear. “I love you so much.”

You felt V tighten his hold on you, burying his face into your shoulders before he reached out to you and kissed you, again, and again, and again. With hands cupping your face, his eyes locked onto yours. There was no need for words. Such sadness in his eyes, such longing, such love.

“Thou art all to me,” V whispered softly, eyes meeting yours.

Burning with an overwhelming tug in your heart, you squeezed him ever the tighter in your arms.

After a time, V left your embrace, kissed you softly on your shoulder, and gathered his clothes from the floor. He started to dress while you did the same. He grabbed the hardcover book as his eyes fell upon you with that familiar glow of mischief. As you extended your hand to him with a smile, he took it and you guided him to the couch to lay down with you.

Yes, the Qliphoth was raising havoc around the city. But a moment’s rest would not have made a difference to what was happening outside these crumbling walls.

Eventually, V fell asleep in the comfort of your embrace. As he slept, you found that you could not. These past months had been a chaos of emotions, from your first meeting, to your loving union.

You wanted to take in as much of him as you could, but you found that no matter how long you held him in your arms, no matter how much you looked upon him, it never felt like it was enough. Your fingers were gently playing with his hair as it turned slowly from white back into black. It was a clear sign that the Nightmare demon had been summoned back into the ink on his body. He was the most beautiful man you had ever met, and you loved him utterly so.

You reached for his book and opened it onto a poem, slowly reading it through, until one line in particular caught your attention.

“And we are put on earth a little space, that we may learn to bear the beams of love,” you read, and felt him stir ever so softly beside you.

You looked down at him and saw his green eyes watching you, drowsy exhaustion overcoming him. It was the kind of exhaustion you knew he would never be able to shake off.

“If I can live to love and protect you,” you whispered, “then it will be enough. If I should perish from it, I will have already fulfilled my purpose.”

He closed his eyes with a sigh, tightening his arms around you.

“HEY, DUMASSES! YOU GUYS PROPER?!” Nico’s voice erupted through the building, breaking the moment and causing you both to halt.

You groaned. “Ugh. Who called Nico?”

But you didn’t need an answer when your gaze caught sight of the godfucking bird on the windowsill. It grinned at you.

“We just fucked, right where you’re now sitting,” you grinned smugly back.

Griffon widened its eyes, looking down at the sill, lifting one claw before it flew off, as if disgusted.

You actually felt V laughing against you. “I take it we must leave?”

“Sadly, yes,” you shrugged, kissing his head again.


End file.
